<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the depth of our own space by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904412">in the depth of our own space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, and yeong being whipped, gon being soft, i wrote something again bc i just love these two, jo yeong opens his door for him, jogon couple, kdrama fic, lee gon wakes from a nightmare, the king eternal monarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The King does not like being touched except if you’re the Captain of the Royal Guard.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Bad dreams always leads us to those who can fight them with you.”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Gon/Woo Dohwan | Jo Yeong, Lee Minho/Woo Dohwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the depth of our own space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii! another jogon gift bc im so in love with them. and i might write more of them bc i might have a couple of prompts ready and waiting to be written.</p><p>anyways, i hope u like this &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is silent, not a sound of anything or anyone can penetrate the wall that surrounds him as he walks on blood. Small feet over a pool of red, one step after another, leaving scarlet footprints on the cold floor that leads him to nowhere. Yes, <em>nowhere, </em>because all he can see is the abyss of darkness— he walks forward to it as he got no control over his body, his short limbs moving on its own, a shiver running up to his spine and making invisible bugs crawl under his skin and his fingers shook with coldness and fear.</p><p> </p><p>However at the time, he brought down his eyes to nothing in particular, and as if he can see through the darkness, he raised a hand hoping that a light would be casted upon him, to lead him out of the place where familiarity creeps in him despite being blinded by emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could hope for it, the world turned upside down and he’s no longer in the darkness, no longer navigating through nothingness. His mouth fell open, wanting to speak but no words came out of his lips— only an inner voice shouts at him, hot buds of tears rolling down his on his cheeks as he stares into two pools of fear and misery— like a blackhole calling out for him while he lay motionless opposite to its owner.</p><p> </p><p>He’s back at the place where he thought his life would end, where his eyes are staring back at those of a man whom he have looked up to, who tricks him into eating vegetables that he always refuses to. His father, the King and ruler of the Kingdom but his father, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Then he feels it, the grip of a man on his small figure, pain prods on the flesh of his neck as he pushes the piece of bamboo flute against the little boy— cold blood trails down his chest, it pricks his skin, stemming down in his whole body until he can feel himself going numb. A pain too much for a boy who’s barely a Prince— his breathing became more shallow, air no longer circulating in him, his mind begins to blur the lifeless body of his father and the chaos that began to unfold around him.</p><p> </p><p><em>I can’t breath, </em>the young Prince has come to realize, <em>I can’t breathe. I can’t</em>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those dreams has come again, visiting him when his mind and body is too spent to guard his sleeping state. Wherein he would wake up in the middle of the night, heavy breaths and forehead damp with his sweat. Lee Gon would lean against the headboard of his bed, his fingers digging into the layers of his bed, hoping to find comfort in his thick blankets by gripping them tightly in his fist.</p><p>But not even a glass of cold water could submerge the images of the past. Solving a mathematical problem could not trick his mind in tucking it back to the back of his head. Nothing in the confines of his chamber can help him when the dreams comes and when he is forced to relive the pain again.</p><p>However, there is one which can battle it away with him— a couple of corridors away, a few quick turns and quiet steps to avoid disrupting the stillness inside the palace, until he stands just outside a door that he immediately knocked on.</p><p> </p><p>It was a soft and quick knock; and then he waits.</p><p>He hears a faint shuffling, feet being dragged on the ground to make his way towards the door— hearing that was enough for a small smile to appear on the King’s lips. Within a minute, the door flew open revealing a man of a shorter height than his, hair in disarray from his usual gelled hair and eyes squinting up at him. But there were no confusion in them, no questions asked when the man opened the door more widely, ushering the King inside and closing it behind them.</p><p>Lee Gon finally feels the cold and tension on his shoulder fade as he welcomes the warmth in the room, even more so when a pair of arms sneaked around his waist from behind, giving him the comfort that he was looking for the moment he awoke from the nightmare.</p><p>Jo Yeong simply hummed at the presence of the other man in his room, moving them both forward to the corner of the room where his bed awaits, rumpled sheets and a warm mattress that has been occupied by him before the knock came and all he can think of is the man whose dreams always leads him to the Captain’s room.</p><p>“Come on,” he urges them both forward; they walk in sync, the situation already a routine rather than a sudden visit during a disrupted night, something they both walk through without any exchange of words, a habit that is only present between two people whose lives have been intertwined since the moment of pain and loss.</p><p> </p><p>Tossing the blanket with one hand, Yeong climbs first as Gon follows, until they are both under the covers and wrapped in each other’s presence. The Captain half-lies, his upper body leaning against the wall over his bed while the other man snugs against his waist, one arm draped over his body.</p><p>Both of their eyes are closed, relishing to the silence of the room with only their even and soft breathing bouncing off the walls. In instinct, Jo Yeong’s hand combs through the silky hair of the King, the smell of mint shampoo wafting in the air, the pads of his fingers pressing softly into the man’s scalp, from the top of his head to the base of his neck, eliciting a pleased hum from the latter.</p><p>Lee Gon snuggles closely, trying to make the already non-existent gap between them disappear and Jo Yeong relents by hugging him close with his free arm, as if it presses them against each other beyond the limits.</p><p>“Is it the same one again?” Yeong asked in a hushed tone, his hand never leaving the other’s head, doing wonders and sending a calming shiver down the monarch’s spine.</p><p>“<em>Hm, </em>it’s always the same.” he meekly answers. It surprises him sometimes, how compliant he could be when he’s with him. Perhaps it is the fact that it has always been Jo Yeong who can see through him and that he has no qualms in showing his vulnerability with him.</p><p>In fact, the same goes for the Captain, but only in a different context. Wherein regardless of his uptight persona, it is always Lee Gon who can make him relent on anything. Along with how his vulnerability is His Highness himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Not always. You said there are differences at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hmm</em>, but technically, it’s still the same— the smell of blood, fear— and death.”</p><p> </p><p>They don’t always talk about it but when they do, a certain ache blooms in Jo Yeong’s chest that always makes him silently wince.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing his head down, Yeong plants a kiss on top of the man’s crown, his lips staying them for a few moments before he moved to fully lie beside the King. He brought an arm under Gon’s neck, the other placing his cheek on his shoulder while his other arm gathered the man into his embrace. Facing each other, they both looked into each other’s eyes in a silent communication.</p><p>Two pair of orbs getting drowned in their own time and phase, trying to solve the mystery of the other despite having them unraveled long before. It’s just them now, tracing back the whispers and smiles and laugh that they have shared over the years.</p><p>Seeing the resigned look on Lee Gon’s visage torments him.</p><p> </p><p>In an attempt to ease them, he brings his hand to touch his face— fingers brushing his cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin; searching eyes polished with concern bore through the King and he welcomes it by leaning into <em>his </em>man’s touch. Gon slightly moves his head to the side and presses his lips to the inner skin of Yeong’s wrist.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      </p><p>“<em>Yeong¸ </em>why don’t you call me by my name anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Jo Yeong smiles at the question, knowing that Gon fully knows the reason behind it— and that he just wants to hear it again, for the nth time. So as always, he gives in to his man’s silent request and answers him while staring straight into his eyes, that even under the dim lights he can still clearly see.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I might get used to it and would suddenly call you that in public.” He answers, thumb now traveling down his jaw, rubbing small circles on them until he reaches the corner of the King’s lips. “I’m also scared because—“Eyes now fixed on the corners of those lips, he leans in to place a peck on it. <em>Once, twice. </em>“—if I start calling you that,” Thumb caressing the plumpness of his lower lip. “it might cloud my judgement, that I might stray from my rationality when <em>my boyfriend</em>—“</p><p>At the mention of the word, Lee Gon can only smile, pleasing thoughts running behind his closed eyelids, letting those two words echo beautifully in his ears.</p><p>“— is in danger.” Yeong finished his response before dipping his head again and to fully kiss the parted lips of the man beside him.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a light but assuring peck, but still enough for Gon to sigh into the kiss, a delicious sensation settling in his stomach— not only because of the touch of Jo Yeong’s lips on his but also the satisfaction that his words brought to him. With his own hand, he cupped the guard’s neck and brought their lips against each other when Yeong leaned away for air.</p><p>This time it was no longer a peck but a slow movement of lips, savoring and giving in— they need not to hurry, the time is in their hands and they will make the most of it in their own space. They move against each other languidly— Yeong pouring his concern into the sweet kiss, wanting to tell his lover that his presence will always be by his side.</p><p>The kiss was indeed sweet and satisfying, and Lee Gon can feel the strain from his shoulders vanishing completely as it gets washed away by the hand that has found its way behind his neck, giving him a steady support as they continuously gets submerged into the kiss. And with his elbow, Yeong lifted himself from the bed to hover over the other man before him, his hand on Gon’s waist.</p><p>Finding himself above the other gave him the kind of leverage that even Lee Gon wouldn’t want to subdue.</p><p>Jo Yeong broke off from the kiss for a few seconds, just silently admiring the man under him— Gon’s eyes showing faint signs of exhaustion as sleep tries to call him again. “Get some sleep now, Your Highness.” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Gon doesn’t even have the strength to muster a nod anymore but a sudden wash of sensation gave his entire being a nudge and completely shifting his balance. A pair of hands has begun to caress both sides of his neck followed by a lingering kiss on the nook of it but much to his dismay, the touch didn’t stay there for long when it resumes down to his shoulders, hands giving it a soft squeeze at first then a pepper of kisses follows— with his eyes closed and bottom lip under the force of his teeth, Lee Gon lets those touches be the end of him.</p><p>Jo Yeong on the other hand have always loved when the man under him becomes someone that not anyone in the kingdom would ever be able to see, except him— soft and pliant under his touches even in the brink of being pulled into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his hands down to the sides of Lee Gon’s body, palms pressed softly against the fabric of his shirt until he reaches its hem, thumbs rubbing soothing circles at the skin of his pelvis before bringing those same palms inside his shirt— warm skin against his hands, he hears Lee Gon make a small sound and he shushes him to sleep— but his ministrations continued, enjoying the skin under his touch and the idea of being the only one who’s allowed to touch him like this.</p><p>It continued like that for a few minutes, just him creating goosebumps on Lee Gon’s trunk and arms, his lips occasionally leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead and a few open mouthed ones on his neck. It lasted like that until Jo Yeong can also feel sleep calling for him and he dissolves besides the half-asleep man beside him, kissing his temple one last time and murmuring a good night before they both get engulfed in a dreamless slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, <em>Gon. </em>Sleep tight, Your Majesty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there it goes! do u think lady noh would also approve of my fanfic??? tell me what u think, leave a comment and some kudos &lt;33</p><p>thank u so much for reading, watch out for more jogon jogon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>